Percy Jackson and the Symbiotic Relationship
by Trmiku
Summary: Percy Jackson stumbles upon a symbiote in New York and now he is going to have many relations with many people. His symbiote will slowly corrupt our hero and make him into something he might just like. Will have many lemons. Percy/Multi
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello my readers this is Trmiku, and this is my first time writing fanfiction on this site... or anywhere. This is going to be a set up chapter and will not contain the smutty goodness yet. Next chapter will though. Also, HoO events that occurred after PJO doesn't happen in this story. So in other words, please be gentile. I know I will not please everyone, so any criticism is welcome, but I ask that you do not do it in an offensive way. (Ex. I think your work is pretty good but needs improvement such as...) Or you could ignore that and flame away. (Ex. Your work is totally shit and you should go kill yourself...) Please don't do that.**

 **Anyway enough of my rambling, and time for the disclaimer:**

 **I by no means own Percy Jackson or Marvel they belong to their respectful owners.**

 **This is going to be a Percy POV only story unless stated otherwise.**

As I was running through New York fighting of the Draken, I stepped in a small, strange puddle of blue, black and orange sludge that was stuck to my foot for the rest of the battle, but I didn't pay it any attention because it did not get in the way for the duration of the battle. As I was fighting the many battles after I stepped in the sludge, I started to feel slightly more energized, even with Achilles blessing working its magic. As soon as Luke sacrificed himself in such a noble way, and the events that followed occurred, I started to feel strange and I needed to get back to camp and rest inside of my cabin.

As soon as we all returned after the battle and Olympus, everyone started celebrating, and I passed several people who were trying to stop me and congratulate me, but I kept walking. When I finally went inside I instantly passed out and fell onto my bed.

For once in my life as a demigod my dream was not some subliminal message about tragic events that were supposed to happen to me or my friends. I was flying through New Yo- wait, scratch that. I was swinging through New York on what looked like webs that were half orange and blue with a thin black line sticking out wrapping around the main line. **Look at the webbing of symbiotes and imagine something like that.** I felt so alive and powerful as I flung myself through the city. When I landed on a window I looked in the reflection but I didn't look like me.

I was in a strange suit that looked like Spider-Man's, but instead of red orange replaced it. The suit looked like the suit was moving and where the two colors met in different areas it swirled and little splotches of miss-matched colors in the different areas. The black details in the suit looked like they were moving and, occasionally in different places, they would become wavy with a symbol that looked like a wave in a circle on the center my chest.

I started to hear a female voice in my head. I then realized it wasn't in my head but was the suit talking to me. She said, "Hello Percy, you are probably wondering a lot of different things right now."

I said, "Not really, I mean I am dreaming."

"That would be where you are wrong," she said. "You are not dreaming. You are really in New York right now."

"Now you see, that is not possible. I passed out the second I stepped foot in my cabin."

"You are right there but when you passed out I took the liberty of taking over and bringing you here."

"Why would you take me here?"

"New York is my birth place."

"Yeah that's where I lost you. Suits cannot be birthed, and the fact that I am not frickin' Spider-man!"

"Hey calm down, I understand your confusion. If you remember while you were battling that Drakon and you stepped in something, that something was me."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. I stepped in a living organism that can change into a suit that has the power of Spider-man?"

"Yep that just about sums it up."

"Mkay, just wanted to make sure we are on the same page."

Just as I said that, about five blocks down from the building I was perched on, or I guess we if you count the living suit, an explosion burst out into the street. I saw that it was a bank where the explosion came from, and so naturally I sprung into action. I immediately regretted that decision due to the fact I had no idea what I was doing or how to operate the suit.

I started hurtling towards the pavement when the suit noticed I had no idea what I was doing and shot a web that latched onto a building and I was swinging through the air again. 'Just follow your instincts,' a voice in my head said. 'Wait a sec, you can talk in my head, too?' I thought. I took the suit's advice and I flipped gracefully in the air as I detached from the web and shot another myself 'Yes we are linked both physically and mentally.' the suit informed me. 'Great just what I needed, to be linked to Suit Lady.' I thought as I neared the bank. 'You don't need to call me that,' she said, rather irritatedly I might add. 'Well then what should I call you?' I mentally asked as I landed in an assassin's creed pose on one of the cars that was in the street outside of the bank. It was stopped due to the explosion. 'Hmm… you could call me Vapor due to your water affiliation.' Vapor said after some thought.

I looked inside the bank to see that a large man in a rhino suit broke open the vault with everything scattered around inside like he cleared a path straight from the street. 'Wait you know about my powers?' I thought a little shocked. 'I know everything about you' Vapor said a little snarkily. My heart dropped, 'W-w-wait… e-everything?' I asked very scared of her answer. 'Yes, that includes your - ahem - nightly activities.' Vapor sounded like she was, if she had a face, smirking.

Just as that revelation hit me the rhino guy looked at me and said, "Hey Spider how the fuck did you get here so fast? Oh, it doesn't matter. I'll still crush you like the little shit you are."

"Wait, who?" I asked bewildered. Then the I remembered my resemblance of Spider-Man "Oh, right. Hey man I'm not Spider-Man."

"Then who the hell are you?"

"I'm - uhhh - Vapor, yeah Vapor." When I said that I heard 'Hey, did you just steal my name?!' Vapor asked in outrage.

"Huh, never heard of ya"

"Well I am still going to stop you, uh, rhino guy."

"Arghhh!" I heard him bellow as he began to charge at me. For a second I didn't know what to do when I remembered what Vapor told me and I followed my instincts. I jumped, did a half flip, used one arm to push off of his head with my fingertips yelling "Torro, torro!" and landed gracefully on the bank sign in the same pose I began in. 'Very good.' I heard Vapor praise me in my head.

Just then I saw a red and blue blur go by and Spider-Man landed about twenty yards away with his usual quips. The rhino guy said, "There you are you little shit. Why are there two of you now?"

"Well I don't know, Rhino," Spider-Man said to I guess Rhino (makes sense). "Hey new guy, who are you?"

"Well I'm Vapor." I informed him.

"Well kid, I like your style, although you look just like me, I'm flattered," Spider-Man said. "You should probably head home kid, I can handle it from here."

"I can handle myself," I informed him. 'Actually I agree with him, I haven't reached my full potential yet. After all, I was born yesterday." Vapor told me.

"Actually I will take your advice. Anyway have fun with horn face over there." I joked.

"That's right coward, r-," Rhino began but was immediately silenced by some of my webbing.

"Hey thanks for shutting him up for me. Hope I see you around kid." Spider-Man shouted as I swung away, and he sprung into action against the Rhino.

I went to the water to swim home to Camp-Halfblood because it would be faster than walking with my powers. When I touched the water though My body dissolved into it and I moved extremely fast toward camp. 'Woah, I didn't know you could do that!' I thought. 'Neither did I.' Vapor informed me. 'Remember I was born yesterday. I do not fully know the extent of my powers either.'

I quickly arrived back at camp and went straight to my cabin. I began to reflect today's events and all that happened. I think I am going to like having and being vapor.

 **AN: Well that was the first of many chapters of Percy Jackson and His Symbiotic Relationship. Don't worry we will get to corrupting our young hero here very soon. Please let me know what you think and feel free to give me any advice. This will contain sex with many different characters and suggestions are welcome as to who you would like to see with Percy. Percy will also have sex with this symbiote. And to anyone wondering Toxin is the one who had Vapor as an offspring.**


	2. Chapter 2 Annabth Gets Claimed

**AN: Hello everyone again. I would like to thank everyone for reading this so far. I will try to answer questions that were asked about the story in the beginning of a new chapter. So anyway, as I promised this chapter will contain some sweet, sour, lemony goodness.**

 **From Roger9481: wait so the PJO series is in the marvel universe? if it is why weren't there any heroes to help out the demigods in NYC? also I know you don't plan in adding theHOO series here but will there still be a camp Jupiter?**

 **I can understand your confusion about the heroes, and yes the Marvel Universe is there but will have little importance except for in the first chapter and maybe a couple of Villains possibly in the future, and if you remember the God of Sleep put everyone in New York to sleep before the battle began. Therefore the heroes would not have been able to help, and I believe even if they were awake the mist would make them see something else. And I probably will eventually make our hero, who in this story will later become an anti-hero, come across Camp Jupiter in a quest in the future.**

 **To fillnow21: You do not have to worry, Percy will not be fucking any guys. I also probably will not impregnate the girls of this story right in the beginning, but I will have another way of controlling the girls.**

 **To** **Clawruler: Thank you for your supportiveness. I probably will not have too many Marvel characters in this and I will try to focus on more PJO characters, unless, of course, the majority of the readers want more Marvel.**

 **Without further ado let's get to the story. (Disclaimer still and will always stand)**

I woke up the next day in my normal clothes. I thought it was all a dream until I heard Vapor in my head 'Nope I'm still here.' I thought perplexed, 'Wait where are you then?' 'Look down.' I looked at my orange Camp-Halfblood shirt and my blue jeans, and it rippled slightly then reverted back to normal. 'You changed into my shirt?' I thought but then I thought why were we talking in my head when there is noone around?

"Let's continue this not in my head," I joked aloud, "I don't want to develop some sort of insanity complex"

"As you wish," Vapor said a bit annoyed. "I can change my shape into anything I choose."

"That can come in handy," I told her. "Could you turn into a sword when I am in costume?"

"Did I not just say anything," Vapor said, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alright, shit, just calm down." I said without a care, then I realized something, "Wait… did I just cuss?" But then as quick as that realization came another replaced it. I don't care.

I noticed some changes in my thought process that weren't there before. I felt more angry, and I had new thoughts that I wouldn't have before, like sex and stealing. I felt a need for violence and I actually think I liked this new personality that started developing.

I had a need for sex which I never had before, not even a wet dream, but the need for violence ruled out, so I decided I should go and soothe one of those needs and I started off towards the arena.

Along the way I walked by several girls that were very attractive, so I gave each one of them a once over as I continued on my way to the arena. I felt like I didn't have a care in the world, and I felt _free_. I finally reached the arena, and not a moment too soon.

I felt a very strong urge to hurt something. I looked around and I was greeted by happy faces, but I was not in a mood to socialize. I pulled out my sword and shouted, "Give me an opponent brave enough to face me!"

"But Percy you need armor in or-" one of the campers tried to inform me but I cut him off.

"I don't need armor."

"I'll face you." said a brave camper about my age I had not yet seen around.

"Very well, bring out your sword." I commanded, and he did just that.

I uncapped Riptide when Vapor transformed into the suit I had wore last night. This time was different because Venom consumed Riptide with her symbiotic material spiraling around the sword. The sword also changed in appearance, it became more jagged and looked sinister. I also noticed the symbiote had spread since last night.

I noticed the symbiote was now inside of my body as well we were one, one organism. I was no longer I. I was a we. Vapor and I together, one being, one. We wouldn't do anything strange like calling us an us or a we. We were one so we will be called I again. I had sharp teeth and the suit felt like it was my own flesh. I had claws and everything. I became more bulky and muscular.

The boy looked scared of me. But then I assured him I was perfectly fine. He hesitated then he attacked.

He swung down in a vertical swipe. He caught me off guard and if it wasn't for a tingling sensation in the back of my head I would have been a goner, but I sidestepped and I kicked him in the gut making him fly backwards. He was angry at this and tried to attack me again but I leaped over him in a flip vaulting off of his head like I had Rhino last night, but this time I added a push and he went flipping into the wall and was stunned. Around me the crowd was awed and cheered for me.

This spurred the attacker on in a flurry of rage. I started dodging left, right, parried left and I made him stumble then I rendered him unconscious with the butt of my sword.

But I still had my humor and the need to do good (and some bad) so I helped the poor kid to someone who could take him to the infirmary and looked to the crowd and jokingly shouted, "Anyone next?"

Everyone started to back away, and I felt as though I went too far, but then I realized that I looked frightening. I willed the suit to revert to my normal clothes and my sword went away with it, and I mentally asked, 'What happened to my sword?' and Vapor replied, 'It's apart of me now.' I felt relieved because I thought I might have lost my sword forever.

I was swarmed with a fluty of questions as soon as I was finished transforming, but I couldn't make anything out, so I backed away and left the arena. Plus there is still something that I was craving and still am. I headed over to the Athena Cabin.

Once I reached there word had not yet gotten around. I looked at myself and I was still taller and more muscular. I was going to surprise my Wise Girl. I didn't realize how true that statement was. She really was mine and only mine. It was now time to claim her as mine. I walked up to the doorstep and was about to knock, but the door swung open and _my_ wise girl walked out. I grabbed her by the hand and dragged her off to my cabin.

She was a little stunned at first but then she started giggling and asked, "Where are we going?"

I told her, "To my cabin."

The realization dawned on her but she wasn't scared in fact she was excited and started to drag me.

Once we reached inside the cabin the door was shut and we started making out passionately. Our tongues interlocked and fought for dominance and I won of course. Our lips broke apart and we both looked each other in the eyes. Her eyes were their beautiful shade of grey that I loved.

She paused with a frown on her face and said, "Your eyes changed. They are orange blue and green."

I was worried for a moment but then she smiled and kept kissing me. I shoved her up against the wall and she let out a moan of enjoyment. I started to rub my hands up her shirt and began to grope her breasts. In my head I heard Vapor, 'I never knew I could love anyone except for you, especially a girl.' 'Wait you love me?' I asked in my head and I was answered with silence and I took it as a yes.

Annabeth had a confused look on her face and asked, "Why are you stopping?"

I realized when Vapor and I were mentally communicating my hands became idol on her breasts. I instantly growled and began kissing her again and ripped her shirt apart and took off her bra. I wasn't concerned because I had so many shirts just like it, meant for me of course but I still had some smaller ones from my origional years at camp that would fit her. Her breasts were a little on the smaller side due to us both being sixteen and all but I still liked them. I began to suck and nibble on her breast after leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

I was instantly rewarded with moans at my ministrations. I groped the breast that wasn't getting as much treatment and with my free hand I began to unbutton her jeans, and I stopped what I was doing to pull them down leaving her in only her panties. "No fair. How come I am the only one with clothes off?"

Then she began to pull off my shirt but then it receded on its own into my body and she looked confused, and I said, "Later." And she understood what I meant and began to stare at my whopping nine inches of man. I began to stare, too, because the last time I looked it was six inches. 'I not only enhanced your muscles but your intellect and well you know what else. You're welcome.' I mentally thanked her and Annabeth began to trail kisses down my now much more muscular body.

She finally reached the head of my cock and gave it a lick. She moaned and said, "Mmm, that tastes good." Then she began to put the head in her mouth and suckled a little bit. I put a hand on her head encouragingly and she began to take more and more until her nose hit the base and she gagged a little and sputtered a little bit and backed off.

"You don't have to rush." I informed her.

"Sorry I just wanted to see if I could try."

She went back to sucking and I moaned more and she was doing amazing for this being her first time. I began to moan more and more as I felt my release coming.

"Annabeth I'm going to cum. Where do you want it?"

She stopped sucking and jerked my cock more and said, "All over my face and tits," until I unleashed my load all over her face with a loud and powerful moan.

I noticed something odd. My cum was orange and blue. Before I could say anything she wiped it all on her hand all while making eye contact and put it in her mouth without looking at it. Vapor said 'Don't worry now she's ours and we can do what we wish with her.' I understood, and the combination of that realization and the sexy display she just put on for me I instantly got hard again.

She said, "Well aren't we eager?"

She stood up and wiggled out of her panties and her breasts jiggled sexily as she took them off and stepped out of them. She sauntered over to me and I noticed her breasts began to grow to just a perfect size and her ass became perfect as well. Vapor's voice filled my head again, 'I can also do that for you with each girl you claim and cloud their judgement." The thought of claiming more girls made me harder yet. I looked in Annabeth's eyes and noticed a slight change in color with flecks of blue and orange in her vast pool of grey.

She began to straddle me and slowly began to lower her clean shaven pussy onto my hard cock. I felt some resistance due to her tightness, and then suddenly, I felt her barrier and she broke it and let out a little yelp and was still with little tears on the verge of coming out. Then she blinked them away and began to be adjusted to my length and girth. She began to move and moan as she did so. I assumed that she had adjusted so I flipped us over since that is my rightful place on top of the one I am claiming. I began to thrust more wildly and she and I were moaning like crazy until I felt my release building more and more.

My rhythmic thrusts became more and more erratic and finally we both came in unison together and as I looked in her eyes I saw the grey was being taken over with orange and blue and at that point I knew. She was mine. Just then the door burst open to see a girl standing there…

 **AN: Let me know what you thought of this chapter. And let me know who should be next. I will not have action in the next chapter just sexy fun times. The next in the doorway is up to you all to decide. There will be a quest coming up in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rachel Added and Symbiote Fun

**AN: This updating daily most likely will not be forever. I would like to but school starts next week and I will most likely be updating once or twice a week depending on the work load. Anyways with that out of the way let's get on with the fun parts. This chapter will not solely contain a lemon but other plot important details that even I do not know at the point I am writing this AN. In case anyone was wondering I am writing all of this on the spot. I hope it isn't too obvious and that the story is still enjoyable. Since this is off of the top of my head as I explained I am open to any suggestions. I also would like to find some Beta Readers. PM me if interested.**

 **Anyway time to address the comments.**

 **I received three different suggestions in their respective order: Rachel, Thalia and/or Artemis, and Silence. I will be doing Rachel first since there have not yet been any other comments as of now when I am typing this. I will do Thalia and Artemis (Pun not intended) in the future but I will work the Hunters into the plot before that can happen. And Silence I will not be doing any guys in this fanfiction, so sorry if I disappointed you.**

 **Thank all of you for your reviews and they are much appreciated.**

 **So to the lemon then…**

My rhythmic thrusts became more and more erratic and finally we both came in unison together and as I looked in her eyes I saw the grey was being taken over with orange and blue and at that point I knew. She was mine. Just then the door burst open to see a girl standing there…

It was Rachel and her green eyes looked worried and frightened. "I'm too late…" she said in a depressed voice. "My vision was right. I know what is coming next, so I might as well go willingly than being forced into this." At that depressing note she turned around closed the door and locked it. 'In hindsight I think we should have locked the door.' Vapor said with a hint of sarcasm. 'Wait who said that?' asked the perplexed voice of Annabeth in my head. 'I am Vapor, and I am the symbiote that is currently inside of your boyfriend, and very recently you.' 'Wait what?' She asked. 'Just roll with it dear and follow your instincts. Oh and don't worry about being pregnant… yet.' 'I wasn't but that still is a relief.' 'Wait why are you okay with this and why is Annabeth in my head as well?' I asked. 'I am manipulating Annabeth's delightful mind, and as I am connected to you I am now connected with Annabeth as well.'

While this conversation was going on in my head, the fiery redhead in front of me began to strip in front of me tantalizingly slow. 'Ooh, I will love having an Oracle connected to us as well so we will be able to know whatever we wish about the future.'

"Wait what do you mean forced?" I asked Rachel confused.

"If I do not go willingly I saw in my vision I will be forced."

As I thought of this, shocked, I realized on my darker side (which I now noticed was taking more and more control, and I was perfectly fine with that actually) She was right. I would have taken her forcefully if she did not come willingly. 'Don't worry,' Vapor said, 'Your morals, mostly, and your will to do good will remain unaffected except for mild things, such as stealing, killing criminals and sex related acts.'

While I was thinking of this Annabeth, who had recovered from her orgasm, walked up to Rachel and her tongue began to extend and thin ( **AN: Think of Venom's tongue** ). 'You could do that, too, if you pleased.' The possibilities of the ability flooded my mind and I felt very aroused.

Annabeth initiated a kiss with her her tongue going deep down her throat and Rachel moaned out in ecstasy at this new sensation. My cock rose and was hard within seconds even after cumming twice within a few minutes. 'A little stamina boost thanks to your's truly.' Vapor said. 'That's really handy and sexy.' Annabeth thought again.

I rose and circled the two girls making out like a drunk schoolgirl mishap at a party, and I got to watch. 'And join.' Annabeth sent a telepathic message as she grabbed me and pulled me into the kiss as my own tongue extended and thinned like Annabeth's.

Our tongues and lips clashed together in the sloppy threeway kiss. I felt like I was experiencing a teenage fantasy then I thought, oh wait I am. I finished ripping off Rachel's clothes for her. She now stood before us completely naked as I admired her form. My long tongue circled and tweaked her nipple as Annabeth lowered to her dripping cunt as her twirling tongue penetrated her and Rachel moaned out in ecstasy at our ministrations.

I pulled Annabeth away into a lip lock. I could taste Rachel's essence all over her lips and I loved her taste.

I pulled rachel so our bodies were now flushed against each other and my cock began to poke just above her dripping pussy lips as if asking for the permission I knew I didn't need. She nodded her head in a message saying yes and I thrust into her without mercy. She wasn't the one I loved, only craved.

She cried out in pain at my sudden intrusion, but her cries of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure as I began the process of fucking her brains out and claiming her. Her moans were louder and louder until I heard her scream as her cunt spasmed around my cock inside her. This was driving me off a cliff as I came deep inside of her milking lips.

I stopped to look into her eyes as they began to change. Her green eyes now had some blue in orange in them but not too much.

I pulled out still rock hard and I grabbed her by her hair and forced my cock down her throat and began to brutally facefuck her. I noticed my Wise Girl was feeling left out so I lifted her up with one arm and brought her cunt to my face as my long tongue entered her wet lips.

This was my first time, I realized, tasting my love. She tasted amazing as I licked all over and in her core. Her legs wrapped around my head in an iron grip as I noticed she too gained strength from being claimed and infected with our presence. (It felt so good thinking of it like that) I finally came inside of Rachel's mouth as Annabeth's steel grip increased as she flooded all over and in my mouth.

Annabeth came down from her high of orgasm and I pulled Rachel up to eye level as I saw her eyes have small speckles added to the mix of color like it had when I came in Annabeth's mouth.

'If you want to claim her fully take her ass as well.' Vapor said. 'Alright I simply replied.'

I bent Rachel over and forced myself, still hard by the way, into her tight puckered hole. She screamed out in pain louder than she had before when I took her other virginity.

I thrust into her wildly as Annabeth had Rachel eat her out with her new found power to grow her tongue like ours. She began to moan due to the amazing feeling she had developed once the pain had faded.

I bucked into her at a more rapid and erratic pace as I felt my release approaching. The room was filled with all three of our loud voices. Annabeth began to fuck herself upon Rachel's tongue that was swirling around, and I was approaching yet another orgasm even more rapidly at the beautiful sight in front of me of bouncing tits and girls making love as I brutally pounded into the ass of one of them.

I finally came inside of Rachel as Annabeth and Rachel both came from their immense pleasure they were experiencing. Rachel's ass clenched around my stiff cock as I shot jet after jet of my super powered cum inside of her. I grabbed her by her hair and looked into her eyes as the green slowly was taken over completely except for a band of green inside the swirling pool of blue and orange.

Then just as it was taken over the blue and orange faded and her eyes were green again except for the flakes of blue and orange. She was now completely bonded with me. If I pleased she would do anything I wished while retaining her free will to do anything else she needed to do in daily life.

I realized I had not yet claimed Annabeth fully as Rachel passed out from being used as she was.

I grabbed Annabeth by her hips to pull her up against me. I was more caring to think about her needs as I used more foreplay with her to relax her tight bud of her ass. I slowly wiggled my finger into her after lubing it up with her own juices. She let out a low moan at this new sensation. I thrust myself into her cunt to lube my cock not needing to be gentile due to her already being deflowered.

I rubbed my tip against her puckered hole and it slowly slid in. She didn't scream in pain because of how I was being gentle and patient. I was eventually able to put myself fully inside of her and I grabbed her breasts to increase her pleasure.

I finally deemed her ready to start thrusting with a confirmed 'You can stop treating me so gently and ravish me.' She informed me telepathically with a slight bit of angst in it.

At this note I threw all care to the wind and began to ravish her thrust after brutal thrust. She moaned out like a bitch in heat as I fucked her relentlessly. I felt her clench and unclench her ass in a way that made me crazy. I thrust more rapidly till I fully came inside of her spurt after spurt of my cum.

She slid off of me and I looked lovingly into her eyes which had reverted back to normal except for the specs of blue and orange just as Rachel had had when fully claimed.

With that Annabeth passed out. I was still perfectly fine and stood up my clothes returning to my body.

I walked to the beach and traveled through the water back to New York. When I reached the shore I looked around and realized I spent more time than I thought in there because it was now nighttime. I also noticed noone was around so I changed into my suit. I sprung up with my enhanced strength and shot a web on a skyscraper and swung a block and flipped and shot another. I wasn't going anywhere in particular, but I was just trying to recap what had happened.

'What can my girls do besides what you have shown me?'

'They can do anything you can if you chose to let them.' Vapor said in a smooth sultry voice. 'Another thing you can do that I didn't want to tell you before is that you could potentially drain someone of their lifeforce to make both you and me stronger.'

'Why, and who would I do that to?'

'Definitely not one of your girls. A crook, murderer or rapist perhaps.'

I kept swinging through the city aimlessly still.

'Aren't I all of those?'

'Yes but you are a good one, like that Black Cat who is usually around that Spider-Man.'

I thought about that walking sex figure in all black leather and I was starting to become horny.

'I could take care of that problem for you.' She said referring to my erection concealed by my suit.

I thought about it for about another two blocks of web slinging and used a web to launch myself up to the top of one of the skyscrapers.

'How exactly?' I asked as I landed on the top of the building in the middle of the roof.

'Let me show you'

With that the suit began to peel off of me and formed into a beautiful girl. She was my idea of perfection. Instead of skin or clothes however was a swirling mass of colors that she was made of. Her face consisted of luscious, full lips, blue eyes with flecks of orange surrounded by white with black pupils in the middle and a cute little nose. She had long hair that was flowing over her shoulders and teasingly covered her nipples. Her pussy was clean shaven and moist, at least I thought. I couldn't really tell since she was made of a shiny gelatinous liquid, or so I thought.

When she approached my now naked form, due to my lack of the suit she was, she touched my hard cock, and I realized just how solid she was. Her hand wrapped around the shaft and began to pump my cock with a sexy smirk on her face. This is how. She bent down and wrapped her lips around it and went all the way down and up repeatedly.

'I know a lot of fun tricks that I could teach our girls.'

'Through telepathy?'

'That, or I could take form from my essence you so kindly spread around for me and demonstrate in person.'

At that thought she and I came on the spot.

'Each one of my holes gives me pleasure due to me being a collection of mass I could put pleasure receptors anywhere I chose, so I am feel pleasure even from this, and I experience no pain.'

'You also will not be as resilient as usual due to me mostly being outside of you, so you won't last as long sadly.'

I honestly didn't care because the stamina that she still gave me allowed me to keep my erection.

I remembered the fact she felt no pain and I turned her around and buried myself in her ass in a heartbeat. I enjoyed the experience and we kept at it for a while until we both came extremely hard.

I kept her in that position and began to mount her like an animal in heat and ruthlessly pound her cunt. I felt such a feeling of dominance and completion I began to hump her like crazy, and she moaned out in pure ecstasy and came as I did at the same time.

'You know if you wanted me to I could get pregnant.' She informed me.

'I don't really think I am ready for that at the moment but some time soon we could.'

With that she transformed back into the suit around my body.

'If you ever get horny in there I could make my pussy ass or mouth on your cock and pleasure you in this form even.'

'I would like that.'

And with that thought I started to get tired and I fell asleep inside the suit on my way towards the beach to head back to Camp-Halfblood. I know Vapor would take over and bring me back safely, so I did not necessarily care too much.

 **AN: Well that's all for now folks. Let me know what you think about the new features, both likes and dislikes. I could also implement some things I am perfectly fine with writing. If people ask I would be fine doing some incest type stuff in there. I could also add some futa (Women growing penises, this could be used as pegging if you would like or for other girls to get fucked by other girls). I am also fine with giving Percy the ability to change into an animal shape inside the suit to dominate some of his women. I also would like to do some pegging type actions, this would not be any homosexual acts but allowing other girls to dominate Percy if people are okay with that. This will not emasculate Percy in anyway. I also have not seen this done anywhere in any fanfiction anywhere so I thought it would be cool to do and to open it up as an option. Again these are suggestions that if people support or do not support I will listen. If no one objects to these I will proceed to add them to the story. Anyways I hope all of you liked this. Remember PM me if you would like to be a Beta Reader**


	4. Chapter 4 Piper Joins the Fun

**AN: Hello everyone. I am back with another chapter of PJS (Percy Jackson and the Symbiotic Relationship). So far I have two no's on the whole pegging/futa and one yes. Let me know what you want in the reviews. I will not do this yet, but if more people do or don't it will depend on the outcome. I would like to thank everyone for reading and reviewing and whatnot. I appreciate your feedback and knowing that I am doing a good job. Also, feel free to tell me I am doing something wrong just don't do it in a mean way. Time to respond to the reviews.**

 **I have read all of the reviews and I will do these suggestions in the future and in this chapter.**

 **Time to get to the story.**

I woke up in the morning feeling refreshed and ready to start the day… I'm just kidding. I felt as any normal teenager (or any human for that matter) would in the morning. I felt like shit. I looked around and I noticed my room was still disheveled and unorderly. I hoped Tyson would be coming to visit soon to clean up for me because I am too lazy to do it myself. I noticed my clothes were not yet on me so I summoned them to form on my body out of Vapor. I walked outside and noticed it was still around eightish so I decided to go to breakfast like everyone else.

When I got there I grabbed a plate and my blue themed food appeared on it. I also grabbed one of the goblets that were next on the table and it filled with liquid. I didn't know what it was but I gave my offering to the gods, sat down and began to indulge myself in my meal.

I began with the blue scrambled eggs that were on my plate then I moved onto some blue pancakes with butter and maple syrup on it. I drank from my goblet to realize delighted that it was indeed fresh orange juice.

I finished my breakfast and looked at my surroundings. Sitting at their respective tables were Annabeth and Rachel who looked at me with loving eyes who, other than that, were acting normal and having conversations amongst their friends. Another person caught my eye though. I looked at the Hermes table and I saw one of the most beautiful people I had ever seen aside from Annabeth and Vapor.

I noticed that she was new and was brought to camp recently. I was attracted to her not only because she was beautiful but because she was attractive in a not so obvious had shoulder length brown hair that looked very soft. I noticed that her eyes were never the same color whenever she turned her head or she moved. Her breasts were very big at a double D in her tight fitting Camp-Halfblood shirt. She noticed me checking her out then she blushed and giggled. I gave her a wolfish smile and her eyes dropped.

'She would make a nice addition to the collection.' Vapor thought knowing what I was thinking.

'I like her tits.' I heard Annabeth commented.

'She seems nice' Rachel agreed.

'So it's agreed that I will claim her?' I asked to clarify.

'Yes.' They all answered in unity.

Just then I heard a commotion from behind me and I saw a very strange sight. I saw a man in all red with black patches in different areas of his costume. His- _Cut the description bullshit. Everyone here knows who Deadpool is. And that's me._ **All right, all right. You are the one who is forcing me to put you in here.** _Yeah well go fuck yourself, you horny fuck you._ So yeah, Deadpool was in camp. I was at shock for his sudden appearance in camp- _Hey cut the shit._ **I said I would put you in I didn't say I would be- Please put the gun out of my face. I'm happy, see the smile on my face?** _Damn right you're happy…_

"Sup assholes!" Deadpool shouted to his vast audience.

"Sir!" stated a very angry Chiron. "What do you think you are-"

Chiron was cut off by the gun Deadpool was pointing at him.

"Those mortal bullets can't hurt me."

"Watch me." Deadpool steadied his aim on his head. He began to- **Do I have to?** _Either you make me blow the brains out of a fictional character or I blow the brains out of a very real one. Do I make myself clear?_ ***Snff** _Oh, com-_ ***Snff** _come on, st- *_ **Snff** _stop your sniveling and crying. You're making me feel like an asshole!_ ***Snff Fine I'll kill off Chiron the source of order and rules at this ca- Oh, I like the way you think.** He pulled the trigger with a bang. Chiron's limp body fell to the floor.

Everyone except for my companions and I screamed out and tried to rush and help the poor lifeless old man. 'If he didn't we would have probably had to have done it later ourselves to allow our activities to continue.' Vapor stated logically. Annabeth and Rachel agreed with their silence.

I quickly manipulated my situation for the better and I took charge. "Everyone, we must remain calm. We must hold elections for a new leader after a ceremony at the loss of this great man. We will deal with this intruder then. I then placed chains on Deadpool and whispered "Play along." to him before I took him to a makeshift prison

I thought that I handled that well. I then walked up to the new camper to comfort her. She quickly returned the embrace I offered her. I asked what her name was and was told it was Piper.

I led her away to comfort her at her first traumatic experience. My excuse if anyone asked was; that I am helping her get through her first hardship, and that everyone else has already experienced something of some scale already. I lead her to my cabin to comfort her for a while. I was later joined by Annabeth and Rachel.

They informed us that they have made preparations for Chiron's funeral. I mentally said, 'Help me seduce her.'

Annabeth then sat down on the bed Piper was sitting on and placed a hand on her inner thigh saying how everything was going to be alright. Piper took no notice of the physical contact but felt better at the gesture. Rachel sat on the other side of her giving her arm the same light touch to console her. Annabeth was whispering soothing things in her ear while beginning to gently stroke her thigh with the hand that was already there. Annabeth was eying me as she did this.

Piper let out a little whimper as she began to feel the magic of Annabeth's hand. I walked up to her and placed a hand on both of her cheeks and brought her into a kiss and met no resistance. I poked my tongue at her lips to ask for entrance, and she let me in. Our tongues began to fight for dominance as Annabeth's hand was now inside of her shorts and lightly stroked her cunt. Rachel's hand had also moved elsewhere, to her breasts.

She was experiencing things that she had not yet experienced before. My hands soon left her face to join Annabeth and Rachel's hands. My clothes receded into my body so I was naked. Annabeth and Rachel, who had been given the Symbiote as well, did the same to their clothes.

Soon only Piper was left in cloths. I took the liberty of ripping them off of her very nice form. She joined us in being naked and I thought 'I would like to do this myself, you two can have fun yourselves.' With that they went to another bed that was in the cabin. Annabeth looked different but I didn't realize until I looked down why. She was now supporting an orange and blue cock that began to penetrate Rachel. I thought to myself, maybe I could use that later… maybe.

I put my focus back on Piper, and I pushed her head down to my cock for her to suck, and suck she did. She had no gag reflex so she took it all the way into her mouth. I grabbed her hair roughly, and I began to hump her face without a care. I eventually began to tense up but I did not feel the need to tell her that I was going to cum. I shot my load deep into her stomach and down her throat as she moaned. Her eyes began to change but her body didn't. 'Her body is fine just the way it is.' Vapor said and I agreed.

I pushed her onto the bed so that her ass was in the air and she was faced down. I got up behind her and thrust in without caring for precaution. She yelped in pain at first but then she began to enjoy me mounting her like she was just an outlet for me, which was sort of true. I pounded her pussy until she orgasmed twice and then I felt my release shoot deep into her womb. I felt like I wanted to impregnate her and Vapor agreed and let it happen.

I felt a surge of satisfaction knowing that she will be carrying my child. Without much hesitation between releasing myself inside of her I pulled out and began to penetrate her ass. She screamed out this time at the more intense pain she felt from this deflowering than the other. I still did not adhere her screams except for the slowing of my pace to show some form of mercy. I felt her clenching her ass and that sent me over the edge and I came in her ass and she experienced another orgasm. Her eyes looked as the others did except for the main eyecolor still changing as it did before aside from the flecks of blue and orange in them.

I felt satisfied as I looked over at the two girls finishing up with Annabeth pushing into Rachel from behind as I had done to Rachel and Piper before. I saw Annabeth clench up and she came inside of Rachel.

After she had recovered from her orgasm, Rachel informed me the Hunters of Artemis will be arriving tomorrow to help with Chiron's funeral and I thought of some fun things to do. But there was still time in the day and I decided there was still things for me to do. I now had campaign support from the Oracle, the smartest girl in camp and the most beautiful.

I decided to go over to the prisoner while no one was around.

"I just wanted to thank you for doing something I would have eventually done."

"Don't mention it. You should really be thanking the writer."

"The writer? Do you mean Chaos?"

"Oh nevermind. I'll explain and introduce you two later."

At that note I informed him of my intentions to take over camp.

"I'll let you go free after I am done campaigning."

"Listen buddy, don't let me go. I want you to kill me infront of everyone. Oh!... And I can't die so don't worry. In fact, go crazy make a scene."

"I'll just trust you on that."

I left him alone after hitting him in the gut because some other campers saw me with the prisoner, so I wanted to make it look like I hated him.

It was almost dark so I head back to my cabin to see all three girls still inside and cuddling naked on my bed. I decided to join them and didn't worry about the camp rules because Chiron was no longer in charge of camp. I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I thought 'Once I take camp the gods will be next.'

 **AN: So tell me what you thought about all of this. I was suggested to add Deadpool by someone and I thought, "Meh, why not I could blame him for immoral stuff I need to get done." So in the end it will work out for my story. And remember I still want opinions on putting in incest, futa and/or pegging, and Percy morphing into an animal to dominate some of his girls. If you already reviewed saying your opinion on the topic you do not need to do it again I am keeping track of those as well. Anyways… thank you all for reading and I will try to update once a week at least if I can. School starts next week for me so bare with me. Complications may come up.**


	5. AN

**AN: Sorry it has been so long since I did anything on the site. I told myself I wouldn't do one of these short author's note chapters when I started this, but I feel like it has been a while and I will not be posting another chapter right now but this weekend I will. I have been really taken into school for the first two weeks of it but now it is calming down and I will be able to post a chapter weekly (hopefully). I also read all of the comments and I know what to do and not to do. I will have some incest type chapters with Percy's mom and some of the goddesses and their daughters. I will also put in some tentacle stuff and animal shape shifting into the play. So anyways, thank you all for sticking with this story, and I will try to update Saturday but I might be busy with sports but Sunday I will for sure do it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Sally Joins the Harem

**AN: I'm back as I promised with another chapter of this piece of work that I have been writing. I hope you all like this chapter and it will foreshadow what is going to happen in the future with the hunters and with some of the Spider Man and really hot (by my standards) Marvel characters. I will probably start doing other stories I would like to do in the future. So if there is some delay, in this story particularly, occasionally that will most likely be the reason.**

 **WARNING: This Chapter will contain INCEST (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ) I will put up this warning again when the time comes.**

 **Without further ado here comes the chapter.**

I woke up the next morning feeling fantastic. After I looked around and took in the sight of three beautiful, cum covered girls around me. Rachel began to stir and my clothes formed around my body naturally. As she gained consciousness I heard her mumble something on the lines of how sore she is. Once she noticed that I was also awake she told me the Hunters would be here later at night for Chiron's funeral. I was also informed that my campaign would be successful and I would be in charge of camp in a couple days.

I decided that I should go visit my mom and tell her how my life has been since I hadn't seen her in a while. 'I have not yet met your mother but from your memories I will be excited to.' Vapor said.

I walked through the camp getting cheers and whoops from my supporters as I walked by. I made sure word got out to go to the prisoner's holding facility. It was time to seal my position as leader of the camp. After that… Olympus.

A crowd began to form, and my girls were at my side in front of the prison. I changed my clothes so that into my Vapor costume once everyone arrived. I walked up to Deadpool and asked him if there was anything else he would like to say before I killed him. I leaned in as he whispered, "When you kill me, toss me in the ocean, and I'll be out of here forever. I have helped the plot all I needed to, so I'll just make a couple more appearances, but not here though."

"What did he say?" A few campers asked in the crowd.

I decided to play it up, and before getting up, I punched him in the gut and spat on him.

"He told me he took joy in killing Chiron!" I yelled to the crowd and I got the response I was looking for. Everyone wanted him to die and were chanting "Kill him."

So… I gave the crowd what they were asking for. I summoned my sword in my hand and prepared to "kill" this helpful man. I swung my arm in an arc above my head and decapitated him as blood spurted everywhere.

The crowd was in an uproar of cheers as I dragged his limp body to the ocean and tossed him inside. Everyone decided to have the elections on the spot and unanimously voted me head of camp.

As first order of business I changed the rule of no leaving camp so I would be able to leave without being ridiculed or anything. I mentally told Annabeth 'You will actually be in charge. I will just be a puppet government for show. I don't need all of that responsibility right now. Eventually you will publically be known as leader.'

She gave me a knowing look and I decided to head out to see my mom like I planned. I went to the water and I was dispersed through it until I reached Long Island. I swung through the buildings and ran into Spider Man and we chatted a little. Apparently he was juggling three girlfriends just like me, well for now anyway. They will soon be mine if I have my way.

After talking to Spider Man a little, I swung to my apartment, and I let myself in. I called out to see if my mom was home but I did not hear a response. 'Maybe she's not home,' Vapor noted.

I settled in and retracted my suit to just my regular clothes. I went to walk to the bathroom and I opened the door.

 **WARNING: INCEST (DON'T LIKE DON'T READ)**

I didn't hear the shower running before, so when I walked in I did not expect to see my mom naked.

I tried to close my eyes or look away but I couldn't. I felt arousal and it felt wrong for a second, but then I realized 'hey I'm a descendant of brothers and sisters who fuck all the time.'

With this in thought I retracted my clothes and snuck in behind my mom and began to caress her. She was scared for a second but then she saw it was me. I was shocked that she was acting so calm at the revelation it was me.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you to embrace your heritage? I have wanted this for a long time…" As she said this, she closed her eyes and moaned.

"Oh Mom." I said before embracing her in a passionate kiss.

She broke the kiss and said, "While we're naked and fucking, call me Sally unless I say otherwise."

On that note she began to caress my cock and stroke it with her soapy hand. It felt so good and smooth while she did this. She got on her knees and began to suck it while making eye contact. She bobbed her head up and down taking all of it in.

I realized she got her skill from being a total slut before she met my dad. I mean how else would she just decide to fuck him at random.

She kept sucking, and I felt my balls clench up as I forced her all the way down and emptied a load down her throat.

She took it all in and I looked at her freshly changed eyes, and I was pleased. She began to get up to get out of the shower, when I grabbed her by the elbow and forced her against the wall. She giggled and jutted out her ass for me to look at and feel up.

I felt her round ass for a while as my cock hardened again. Once I was ready to go again I thrust deep inside of her nice loose pussy. It felt like a nicely used glove, due to her age and experience. Honestly, I liked the feeling as I continually thrust into her without relenting.

She moaned and slowly slid down the wall from the brutality of my fucking. I made her squeal, grunt, moan or call my name as I thrust in.

"You like that Sally you dirty slut?"

"Fuck- uh, uh- yeaaa-uh uh."

"You like your son's cock in your whore of a pussy?"

"Nyeah- uh uh uh"

My thrusting became short strong thrusts with gaps in between.

"Uh, I'm gonna, Ugh, cum soon."

"Fill- yeah- me up- ugggghhh- PERCYYYYYYY!"

I felt her clench down in orgasm, but I still had a couple thrusts left in me, so I gave two more powerful thrusts and came deep in her womb. 'Glad we are sterile right now.' I mentally thought to Vapor. 'Actually… you just impregnated your mother. I wanted you to. The only time I will let you decide is when you are fucking minor's.'

For a second I was mad. but then I got really turned on. My shaft began to harden again within her. I pulled out and positioned myself at her asshole. "You like the fact you're gonna be the mother of our kid _mom_?"

"Fuck yeah Percy. Do you know how long I've waited?"

With that I thrust into her ass with all of my might as Sally screamed out in ecstasy.

"I love anal. I use my dildo every night since Paul left me."

"No wonder I don't feel resistance." With that I began to move inside of her, and pretty soon I was hammering into her all over again. She expertly clenched and unclenched herself as I kept going at it and pretty soon I released in her again.

She collapsed after having yet another orgasm with my cum leaking out of both of her holes. But I wasn't going to let her raise our child by herself, no. She has done that already. She is going to come with me to camp. I picked her up and saw that it was dark out so I carried her through the water back to camp and in my cabin without being seen.

Once inside my cabin I discussed new policies that shall be had at camp from now on aside from what already exists. People are no longer bound to the cabins they have been assigned and my sleep in whichever cabin they please, so long as the counselor of that cabin agrees. Also, same parent relations shall not only be accepted but encouraged amongst the cabins with my permission.

My girls all agreed with me, and aside from that Annabeth, will be able to do whatever she pleases with the rules.

No one within my harem were fazed when I brought Sally back with me either. As it turns out they all have had sex with their moms as well. I will have to think about having fun with that later.

So far, life was looking up…

 **AN: So tell me what you think. Any rules or pairings you would like please request. I will also be open to any criticism you have to offer as always. There will be a time skip later, when I have a strong base of girls for Percy. It won't be long though, only a couple months. Anyways, please review, and I will be starting a new story soon, and I will update as soon as possible.**


End file.
